The Good, The Bad and the Evil
by MJMMudblood
Summary: When Ash arrives at a Diner he finds that the night is going to be longer than he expected. A two chapter short story
1. Part 1

The Good, The Bad and the Evil  
  
By MJM*Mudblood  
  
(Authors Note : I do not own Evil Dead, it's story or characters. I do not own Ghostbusters, it's story or it's characters. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, it's story or it's characters. Basically what I'm saying is that I don't own anything. I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on, that would belong to my dad. Enjoy the story. It's something a little different.)  
  
The car hit the corner at such a speed that it could have killed a sheep. The driver's ear was bleeding and the sweet mixed with the cut causing him extreme amounts of pain. The car's brakes screeched as Ash hit the brakes and he hurried out of the door and into the nearby Diner. ' Molly's Diner.' Cute, Ash thought to himself as he opened the left hand door and stepped in onto the shiny blue and white floor.  
  
"Can I help you darlin' ?" The lady behind the counter asked. Ash looked around the Diner carefully making note of where ever thing was. He had a habit of scanning the area he was in in case he had to make any emergency weapons or escape roots. The toilet was to his left, a group of strangers in boiler suits were sat at a table to his left and there was a single blond haired man sat at the diner breakfast bar.  
  
"I'd like a cup of coffee and a slice of pie." Ash told the diner employee, her name tag read 'Susan'. Ash sat at the bar and once again scanned the area. The only possible weapons included an axe on the wall next to a fire extinguisher and a small knife next to the cakes on the counter.  
  
"So your telling me we drove all the way here only to find that we've been on the wrong road for 56 miles ?" One of the men in suits was saying to another. Ash tilted his head to look at them. They each had a name tag. The one who had just spoken was Peter and the guy next to him was Ray. Ash couldn't see the other two properly from the back.  
  
"It's just a slight error," The man closest to Ash was telling the group. "We can take the next junction and make it to the town in the morning.  
  
"So we're sleeping in the car tonight then ?" The man called Ray asked in a tone that didn't sound like he was bothered by sleeping in the back of the white car parked outside. Ash turned away from the group and watched the guy at the other end of the counter. A full meal sat on the plate in front of him. Not a bite had been taken from it.  
  
"You'd better tuck in before your meal goes cold," Susan told the man as she passed with Ash's coffee and pie. The man was wearing a dark leather coat and from Ash's view his face was hidden as the man was facing the door.  
  
"There's your pie love," Susan said as she placed the bowl and cup in front of Ash, "I'm afraid all we've got is raspberry." Ash smiled. Raspberry was fine. Ash hadn't eaten in days what with his road trip of fighting evil. The evil was following him and Ash hadn't been home in years he was determined not to hurt his friends and family.  
  
"You there !" Peter called as he got to his feet. Ash was pleased to see that he wasn't talking to him and was talking to the stranger at the end of the bar.  
  
"What do you want ?" The man said in a British accent. For the first time Ash saw his face. He looked pale, almost ill, like he hadn't eaten in days.  
  
"I was just wondering if you we're gonna eat those pancakes," Peter said motioning to his side dish.  
  
"Have them," The pale man told him as he got to his feet. "I have to go to the little boys room."  
  
Ash watched the man walk slowly to the toilet. The man avoided a table and then strolled calmly past a mirror. Ash stared harder. The man had no reflection.  
  
"Whoa ! Whoa ! Wait there." Ash called as he made his way towards the man forcing him into the wall with his metal hand.  
  
"Hey man, I haven't done anything wrong." The blond haired man pleaded as he pushed the synthetic hand from his shoulder and made to leave. But Ash wasn't going to give up. He pulled the man back by the jacket and shoved him to face the mirror.  
  
"Oh yeah, then where's your reflection ?" Ash asked the man. Ash and the man's performance had grabbed the attention of the whole room.  
  
"Well, listen, I can explain." The vampire pleaded but Ash was already on him. Within seconds Ash had grabbed the cake knife and had it pressed against the vampire's chest. "Whoa ! Watch the heart." The vampire didn't seem to be fighting back. "Okay, Okay, This is the deal, I was a vampire but then these guys put this bloody chip in my head and now I fight the evil." Ash paused and considered the man's story before grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him to the floor.  
  
"You got a rope back there sugar ?" Ash asked the waitress who had been stood staring. "Well have ya?"  
  
"We do," One of the boiler suited men said as he made his way to his feet, a rope in his left hand. Ash quickly read the tag on the man's chest.  
  
"Winston, would you mind tying this man to a chair ?" Ash asked him and within seconds the Ghostbuster had pulled the vampire to his feet.  
  
"But I told you, I'm harmless," The vampire pleaded. But Winston and Ash had soon wrapped the rope round the Vampire.  
  
"This is amazing," Ray said strolling toward the vampire, "This guys actually a Vampire."  
  
"I have a name," The vampire moaned as Ash made his way toward the door. "It's Spike."  
  
"Sounds like a puppy dog," Peter said as he tucked into Spike's pancakes.  
  
"I don't think you should taunt the vampire peter," Igon said as he made his way to his feet and scanned the vampire. "Interesting, he has no pulse and he doesn't show up on the PKE." Ash marched back into the hall a chainsaw attached to his metal hand and a shotgun in the other.   
  
"Step away from the creature of the night." Ash informed the Ghostbusters and they followed the order. "If you fight the evil then where are they ?" Ash asked the vampire resting the chainsaw on his chest.  
  
"There supposed to be here already." The vampire told him truthfully. And Ash seemed to believe him.  
  
"How many," He asked and the vampire paused to think.  
  
"I dunno, between 10 and 30." Spike said. There was a smash. The lady at the counter dropped a plate.  
  
"Then we board the place up." Ash said. "If they can't get in, they can't eat us." 


	2. Part 2

The Good, The Bad and the Evil. (Part 2)  
  
(Author's Note: Once again, I do not own any of the characters in this story. Well unless you count the Waitress, Susan. I do not even own the shorts or watch that I am wearing.)  
  
Peter stared long and hard at Spike. His eyes did not move from him and the only sound in the room was the sound of Ray's snoring. Ash and Winston returned from the back room with a large cross and yawned. It was 4:50 am in the morning. The sun would be up soon and noon of them had heard so much as a peak from the outside.  
  
"About 10 to 30 ?" Ash questioned the Vampire as he marched toward him, a knife in his hand. "As soon as the sun rises you are going to fry." Spike stared up at the man a look of pure terror on his face. Spike was sure that he had over heard the Vampire's say Molly's Diner.  
  
"Did you hear that ?" Igon asked suddenly breaking the silence.  
  
"Hear what ?" Ash asked. He was now 7 hours behind schedule and the Evil would now be right on his tail. There was a loud breaking noise and this time everyone heard it. It sounded like it was coming from the basement.   
  
"I heard it !" Ray said suddenly rising from the table leaving behind his puddle of drool, "Think we should check it out ?" The Ghostbuster asked. But before anyone could check anything out, there was a scream and everyone turned to see a vampire throw down Susan, blood dripping from her neck.  
  
"Look's like we've got one hell of a feast here." The Head vampire told the team that now emerged from the shadows behind him. Ash eyed the situation, there were now seven Vampire stood in the room.  
  
"Who's first ?" The head vampire asked.  
  
"That's exactly what I was going to ask you." Ash muttered and before the Vampires had even got close Ash's shotgun was out of his holster on his back. The room filled with gun fire as Ash unleashed round upon round into the beasts. Blood spattered and covered the walls and ceiling and soon Ash had ran out of bullets. All of the vampire's remained standing and the head vampire stared down at his now blood stained leather jacket.  
  
"Now that wasn't very nice, was it ?" The Head vampire muttered before he punched Ash hard in the face knocking him into the juke box. The Ghostbuster didn't move. Their packs were in the car and the cross Winston and Ash had made was now on the floor behind them.  
  
The whole thing happened so fast. Ash looked up in time to see the first Vampire grab Winston and snap his neck as the others approached the remaining Ghostbusters. Peter back his way into the door and soon the Vampire's gained on them.  
  
Ash dived at the head vampire, grabbing a table leg as he ran. He plunged the broke wooden shard into his heart and smiled.  
  
"You'll never take us all." The head vampire told Ash as he burst into flames. And Ash knew he was right. Another Vampire was already on Igon and the others had Ray and peter cornered.  
  
"Over here you bastards !" Ash yelled to the living dead and the turned to face him. "Shit."  
  
And then suddenly the room was filled with a glass smashing sound and rays of wonderful sun light. A blue truck had drove through the front of the building and the vampires burst into flames in front of Ash's eyes.  
  
"Get in !" The driver of the vehicle yelled as he dashed around the to the back of the van and open the double doors. Ash didn't need to be told twice. He made his way to the truck doors stopping only to toe punt one of the flaming vampires in the head as he passed.  
  
"Hello ? Flaming good guy here !" Spike yelled from his chair and the van driver quickly untied him and the whole group made a break for the van. Ash stared a the double doors closed as the vampires melted. The Ghostbusters seemed very upset. But then again they had just lost two friends.  
  
"Who are you stranger ?" Ash asked the driver as the drove away from the diner. Ash could see that his car was on fire as he felt and wondered why.  
  
"I'm just a friend of the Slayer's." Oz informed him as the drove toward the nearest town signposted Racoon City.  
  
"The Slayer," Ash asked, "Who the hell is the Slayer ?" 


End file.
